Tenchi's Angel
by storyboy7289
Summary: Tenchi and his friends reunite once again in this story. But they are soon kidnapped. They count on Tenchi to save them, but who can Tenchi count on?
1. Tenchi Comes Home

Chapter 1 - Tenchi Comes Home  
  
"It sure has been a long time since I came back to Okayama..." Tenchi thought to himself, "I wonder how everyone is doing..."  
  
For the past four years, Tenchi had been accepted into Harvard University in the United States. Now he was on his way back to Okayama. As he anxiously waits for his bus to reach Okayama, he sits patiently and relaxes. It had been several hours since the airplane had departed for Tokyo, Japan. Now he was on his way to Okayama.  
  
"Last stop until Okayama!!" shouted the bus driver, "Please gather all your belongings otherwise we are not responsible for anything lost!!"  
  
"It's about time," Tenchi thought to himself, gathering his belongings.  
  
At last the bus stopped. Tenchi got off and walked the path to his home. The walk would be very long, so he decided to take his time.  
  
"I'm surprised that Ayeka and Ryoko haven't been here to welcome me back..." Tenchi thought to himself, "They both hate each other so much I was pretty sure they would be here."  
  
"Tenchi!!" cried a shrill voice from behind him. Startled, Tenchi turned around slowly only to see Ryoko slam into an invisible wall.  
  
"You'll stay away from Lord Tenchi, Ryoko!!" came the voice of Ayeka, as she turned to look for Tenchi, "Oh, Lord Tenchi!! Welcome back, everybody is back at the Masaki Shrine awaiting your return!!"  
  
"Hi Ayeka, hi Ryoko!!" Tenchi said gleefully, "It's good to see you both again."  
  
"Say Tenchi, you know that girl back in Tokyo?" Ayeka whispered to Tenchi secretly, "She wouldn't be with you by any chance would she?"  
  
"No, but why would you think that?" Tenchi asked nervously.  
  
"Well, Tenchi, by the way you were hanging on to her in Tokyo, I presumed that she would still be with you!!" Ayeka answered, "But now seeing that she isn't, let's go shall we!!"  
  
"Yeah sure..." smiled Tenchi nervously.  
  
The two girls lead Tenchi back to the Masaki Shrine. He walks along them talking about his stay at Harvard University. It was mostly a peaceful silence, except for Tenchi talking, but once they reached the Masaki Shrine, everybody jumped out and shouted, "Welcome back Tenchi!!"  
  
"Wow, is that really you Tenchi?" asked Sasami, gaping at the suit Tenchi wore, "You look all grown up."  
  
"You look like you grew up too!!" smiled Tenchi.  
  
"C'mon, let's all party, that's what this was for right?" asked Mihoshi.  
  
"Yeah let's party!!" joined in Kiyone. And with that, they had their party.  
  
To be continued... 


	2. A Date for Seven (Preparation)

Chapter 2 – A Date for Seven (Preparation)  
  
After the party, everybody had gone to sleep. Everybody woke up at different times. At 12:00, which is when the last person, Ryoko had woke up, everybody was already doing their morning activities. Mihoshi was watching, "Space Police Police Man," Kiyone was helping Sasami clean up the breakfast dishes, Washu was in her laboratory, and Ayeka was nagging Tenchi to go somewhere for the day. As Ryoko came down, she yawned loudly. Then she started screaming…  
  
"Let's go someplace today Tenchi!!" Ryoko shouted, "I don't want to stay here all day!!"  
  
"Oh, shut up you hussy, Lord Tenchi doesn't need to take 'you' anywhere, you dirty little scumbag!!" Ayeka remarked, "And for a great space pirate, you do make a lousy one you know!!"  
  
"What did you say princess, I think a little punch in the face would make you look just perfect." snapped Ryoko.  
  
"You two stop fighting already!!" Tenchi shouted to them both, "I was going to bring all of you somewhere, but now I have my doubts about bringing you anywhere!!"  
  
"Oh really?" Ayeka and Ryoko said in unison with their eyes shining, "Where to?"  
  
"Well I was going to bring everybody to an amusement park or maybe a fancy restaurant, but now I think I'll just bring the others…" Tenchi answered.  
  
With eyes still shining, but in tears, Ayeka and Ryoko cried out, "Please no Tenchi, we promise we won't fight with each other anymore, for the day that is!!"  
  
"Oh fine, just go tell everybody and we'll get ready." smiled Tenchi.  
  
"Let's go Ryoko, we must go tell the others!!" Ayeka shouted because Ryoko was flying back to her room.  
  
"I'll leave that up to you princess, I have to go pick out my outfit for the day. Maybe I'll go in a tight miniskirt, but I never liked skirts, maybe I'll go bare, nah, maybe…" Ryoko went on.  
  
"Err… Fine then!! I'll go tell them myself!!" Ayeka shouted.  
  
With that, she left the room for the kitchen…  
  
"Sasami!! Kiyone!! We're going out today, Lord Tenchi is going to bring us somewhere." Ayeka told them, "It's either an amusement park or restaurant.  
  
"Really?" Sasami asked, "He's really going to bring us somewhere?"  
  
"Well, of course, since when has Lord Tenchi told us a lie?" Ayeka answered, "Well there was those times that he did, but oh well!!"  
  
"Wow, then I better go dress up!!" Kiyone screamed.  
  
"But what about the dishes?" Sasami cried.  
  
"Forget them, we can do them later or maybe Katsuhito or Nobuyuki will do it later!!" Kiyone told her, "And plus, it's not often that we get to spend time with Tenchi and go out somewhere!!"  
  
"Oh well…" sighed Sasami.  
  
Then they all left the kitchen to go. Sasami and Kiyone went up to their rooms to pick out dresses. Ayeka, knowing that Mihoshi would usually slow everybody down, went to her before Washu.  
  
"Hi Ayeka!! Do you want to watch, "Space Police Police Man," with me? It's really cool!!" Mihoshi screamed.  
  
"Well no actually," said Ayeka disgusted by the show, "But why don't you go dress up in some summer cloth and come back down later."  
  
"But, "Space Police Police Man isn't over yet!!" Mihoshi complained, "And I never missed a rerun, but always missed the new episodes, so can I stay?"  
  
"Well… No!!" Ayeka told her, "And besides, wouldn't you rather go someplace with Lord Tenchi? Like to an amusement park or maybe a restaurant?"  
  
"Really? We're going to go to those places? Wow!! I better go dress up!!" Mihoshi shouted.  
  
"Good, now be on your way!!" Ayeka said, shooing her into her room.  
  
"I'll be ready soon!!" Mihoshi said inside her room.  
  
"Glad that's over with…" Ayeka sighed.  
  
Then she went down stairs to tell Washu about the trip, but saw that Washu was already sitting down on the couch all dresses up in her summer cloth.  
  
"Miss Washu, why are you dressed in your summer cloth already? Are you going somewhere?" Ayeka asked her.  
  
"No Ayeka, Ryoko told me over her video link that I made her." Washu answered.  
  
"Oh, in that case I better go dress up." Ayeka said, "Bye bye!!"  
  
Then Ayeka went upstairs to pick her suit. All the girls packed a bathing suit, because they were sure that they were going to the amusement park but most wore different cloth. They all wore some short skirts or some jean shorts. Ayeka wore a tank top with a silk shawl, Ryoko just wore a tank top, Washu wore a pink t-shirt, and Kiyone was wearing a yellow t- shirt supporting a pink rabbit. Mihoshi wore the same thing as Sasami which was a light blue t-shirt supporting a picture of Ryo-Okki. After awhile, Tenchi came down…  
  
"Okay, is everybody ready?" Tenchi asked smiling. He wore some jean shorts and a black t-shirt.  
  
"Yes!!" everybody shouted.  
  
"Then let's go!!" Tenchi said happily.  
  
To be continued… 


	3. A Date for Seven (Actual Date)

Chapter 3 – A Date for Seven (Actual Date)  
  
After all the girls are dressed, they and Tenchi of course, all go to the amusement park after a couple of hours of nagging Tenchi. Tenchi learned to drive in the United States, so he drives to the closes amusement park. They all get off, but soon realize that they have no money. The girls are frustrated with Tenchi and put every type of death threat for lying to them. They go around the parking lot looking for money until Sasami bumps into an old man who goes with the name Marasuki.  
  
"Hello little girl, how are you today?" the old man asked.  
  
"Not good, me an my friends were supposed to go to the amusement park right there but we forgot our money…" Sasami told him sadly.  
  
"That's quite alright, I have a small fortune, so I wouldn't mind lending you some money." smiled the old man.  
  
"Thanks for your offer mister Marasuki but we won't have a way to pay you back…" Sasami alerted him.  
  
"It's okay, you won't need to pay me back." The old man told her, "I have enough to last me a long time.  
  
"Oh thank you mister!!" Sasami cried, while he gave her the money.  
  
"It's not a problem little girl!! Now go have fun." The old man smiled.  
  
Sasami thanks the old man once more and runs off to everybody else. They are all surprised that she has "found" all that money until she tells them where she got it.  
  
"That must've been a kind old man then, right?" Mihoshi asked.  
  
"Well, duh!!" Ryoko answered, facing Sasami "Too nice though. You should've of just stole all his money. If he says his money could last him a long time, I think he meant it."  
  
"I know, but that's mean," whined Sasami.  
  
"Well of course it's mean, it came from the mouth of a dumb space pir…" Ayeka stopped when she saw Tenchi looking at her with a frown.  
  
"Look who stopped in their tracks!!" Ryokko said, now imitating Ayeka, "I am Princess Ayeka, the first princess of Jurai, surrender yourse…"  
  
"Did you two forget what you both had said today?" asked Tenchi, with his arms folded and frowning, "I could swear you both said you wouldn't fight anymore for today."  
  
"Ummm… well, yes, but does it have to be all day, I mean, it'll be so boring if I couldn't make fun of her just once today…" Ryoko whined.  
  
"No!! You both said you wouldn't and that's it!! Okay?" Tenchi shouted.  
  
"Oh all right…" sighed Ayeka and Ryoko simultaneously.  
  
Then they all left and headed for the amusement park. Sasami presented the money to a dull looking man wearing a gray shirt. He gave her more tickets than they needed, and they got the tickets cheaper. They all laughed at him once they were in.  
  
"That was fairly or very easy!!" Ryoko said, laughing out loud.  
  
"Oh yes, I quite agree, don't you Lord Tenchi?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"Ummm… well yeah." Tenchi answered nervously.  
  
They further discuss the old man until they reach a video arcade. Sasami goes in for a game on rabbits and cats and Mihoshi goes in for a game on, "Space Police Police Man."  
  
"We'll come back later, and I'll watch over Mihoshi!!" Sasami shouted to them as they headed to another ride.  
  
"Okay Sasami, have fun!!" Ayeka said to her little sister.  
  
They all walk until they hear Sasami shouting after them…  
  
"Wait, wait!!" she cried, "The cat and rabbit game is broken, so I'll go with you guys."  
  
"In that case," started Kiyone, "I should probably stay with Mihoshi, see you!!"  
  
They all leave, after Kiyone goes to Mihoshi, for the next ride. They stop at a roller coaster in which Ryoko wants to ride and Washu wants to test its speed limits.  
  
"Good luck Ryoko, and you too Miss Washu!!" Ayeka shouted to them.  
  
"Stay away from Tenchi you dirty little cheating princess!!" Ryoko insulted.  
  
"That's good for you Ryoko!!" Ayeka said laughing.  
  
Then they leave again for the ride and they see a ride they all want to go on. Everybody comes rushing back just as they reach it.  
  
"Hello, that was fun, fun, fun, fun, fun, fun, fun…" repeated Mihoshi.  
  
"She played I a lot of times…" Kiyone said blushing, as Mihoshi kept chanting fun.  
  
They all go on several rides varying from teacup rides, roller coasters, merry-go-rounds, etc…  
  
They all leave at 9:00 in the night which is when the amusement park closed.  
  
"Is everybody ready to go home?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Yes…" everybody said meekly. And off they drove.  
  
To be continued… 


	4. The Awakening

Chapter 4 – The Awakening  
  
After the exhausting trip to the amusement park, the girls are back on their feet after a long sleep. They now head downstairs to watch television. But they all argue on what to watch, until they agree to watch the news.  
  
"A shattering earthquake has unveiled a mysterious ancient tomb beneath it. Last night, a earthquake measured at 4.0, struck near Tokyo, and uncovered a tomb. It is not known what was buried there. We now go to the main archaeologist, Mr.Murasaki." announced the news reporter.  
  
"Hey, Mr.Murasaki was the guy that gave us the money yesterday, no wonder he says he has a small fortune." Sasami said.  
  
"Hmmm… Now that I've seen him, he does look a bit old to be an archaeologist…" Ayeka pondered, "But why would he be interested in those ancient tombs?"  
  
"Ayeka what's wrong?" Sasami asked worriedly.  
  
"Oh nothing…" Ayeka answered.  
  
"What's the matter princess, cat got your tongue again?" laughed Ryoko.  
  
"What did you say, you dirty dimwit!!" Ayeka argued.  
  
"What're you going to do about it, huh?" Ryoko snapped, shoving Ayeka.  
  
"I'm just going to send your little space piratey butt back to jail, that's what I'll do!!" Ayeka snapped back at Ryoko.  
  
"Oh, and just how are you going to do that?" Ryoko asked with humor in her voice.  
  
Then suddenly, the door opens and someone steps in…  
  
"Hi everybody, I'm back!!" Tenchi shouted, "And look what I got!!"  
  
By now, Tenchi has withdrawn a simple yet beautiful picture of a lake and a girl surrounded by animal and two men. The girl had a beautiful face, and her feet dangled in the water, while on of the 'men' turned out to be a young boy who sat down besides her. The older man had a recognizable yet handsome face. He looked as he was in his early twenties.  
  
"Tenchi!! That's beautiful!!" Sasami told him.  
  
"It's so cool, where'd you get it?" Mihoshi asked him.  
  
"I got it near Tokyo. It was near some sort of archaeological dig. I didn't know it was there before, but then somehow it caught my eye." answered Tenchi.  
  
"Oh, in that case, I'll find a someplace to hang it up then, maybe upstairs or in the trash!!" Ryoko announced.  
  
"Trash?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"I was just joking, loosen up a little Tenchi!!" Ryoko shouted cheerfully.  
  
Ryoko leaves the room and goes upstairs and they hear a hammering sound and some ouches. After awhile, she comes back down.  
  
"All done!!" she shouted.  
  
"Okay, good." Tenchi said.  
  
They eat and loaf around the house all day. Then it's time for bed. They all go and get their pajamas or nightgown.  
  
"Good night Lord Tenchi, and to everybody else but Ryoko!!" Ayeka shouted.  
  
"That's good for you princess, good night Tenchi!!" Ryoko said.  
  
"Good night you all…" Tenchi yawned.  
  
With that, they all left for their rooms and went to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile, the picture featuring the little girl and boy and the man by the lake, started to glow. A blue eerie light surrounded it. No one seemed to notice, but it kept glowing getting brighter and brighter every minute…  
  
To be continued… 


	5. The Beginning

Chapter 5 – The Beginning  
  
"Ryoko!!" Ayeka shouted in anger, grabbing Ryoko's hair, "Get up this instant you dirty little hussy!!"  
  
"What?" Ryoko asked sleepily with one eye open.  
  
"We were going to go to town to buy things, but seeing that you weren't awake, we had to cancel!!" Ayeka screamed at Ryoko.  
  
"Ayeka, what's wrong?" Sasami said, opening the door and going in, "You've been screaming at Ryoko for half an hour already…"  
  
"Oh nothing Sasami, I'm just making this little prissy faced idiot get up." Ayeka told Sasami.  
  
"Who are 'you' calling prissy faced you old hag!!" Ryoko waking up immediately in mixed feelings of anger and looking peeved.  
  
"Well, I'm not the one that sleep all day like a 'prissy' and definitely not like one that snores like you, and of course I don't snore at all!!" Ayeka talked in a giggling voice.  
  
"Well that's good for you!!" Ryoko said folding her arms, "Hmph!!"  
  
Then the door to their room opens, and Washu comes in with a plate of cupcakes.  
  
"Hmmm… Miss Washu, where did you get those cupcakes?" Ayeka asked suspiciously.  
  
"Tenchi bought them for me!! We just went to the town and bought some cupcakes, accessories, and a lot of other stuff. But the weirdest thing was when I got to the picture shop; they had a three pictures of the one Tenchi brought back yesterday. Not in the forest, but on clouds, somewhere with a lot of rocks and grass, and one in a place full of ice. Of course he bought them and now their hanging next to the other one."  
  
"What?! Lord Tenchi bought that for you and went to town with you instead of oh so beautiful me?!" Ayeka shouted with shock, "Now why would he do that?  
  
Ayeka runs out of the door and the door slams shut. Sasami rushes after her and Ryoko follows, giving her mother a look of jealousy. Washu is the only one left in the room, and she heads downstairs.  
  
"Tenchi!!" Ayeka shouted, "How could you bring Miss Washu to town instead of beautiful me?"  
  
"She was the only one awake at that time, so was Mihoshi and Kiyone!!" Tenchi told her.  
  
"Mihoshi? Are you mocking me? That girl has never been early for anything, and she's a total disaster!!" Ayeka shouted.  
  
"Then wake up earlier next time!!" Tenchi shouted back.  
  
With that he left the room, leaving Ayeka in the same spot stunned by his tone of voice. She stood there for a while and barely did anything. Until it was time for dinner…  
  
"Ayeka, you barely touched your food, and it's your favorite too…" Sasami whined to Ayeka in concern.  
  
"Oh, did you say something Sasami?" Ayeka asked Sasami waking up form her daydream.  
  
"Ayeka, eat your food, or you won't be able to sleep and become what Ryoko wants you to be, an old hag…" Sasami warned Ayeka.  
  
"Oh all right, I'll eat!!" Ayeka shouted.  
  
"Good…" Sasami sighed.  
  
After dinner, everybody went to dinner. Everybody took a bath, brushed their teeth, and then put on either their pajamas or robes. But once they went into the room and slept soundly, the four pictures that had been bought or found started glowing. It glowed brighter within each minute. Suddenly an arm stuck out of the picture with the ice scene. Then a body of a young girl came out. She had long blonde hair and a beautiful face.  
  
"Azura…" said the little girl  
  
"Yes madam." Azura said, after he jumped out of the picture with the clouds. He was a little boy. He looked a lot like the man in all three pictures.  
  
"Ukurai…" Azura said.  
  
"Yes?" asked a tiger with no stripes came out of the picture with the grass and rocks.  
  
"And finally, Murasaki…" the girl said as a man in his early twenties jumped out…  
  
To be continued… 


	6. Washu's Disappearence

Chapter 5 – Washu's Disappearance  
  
"Ryoko!! This isn't funny anymore!!" Ayeka shouted through the house, "Everybody has been looking for you for the last half hour!!"  
  
"I'm in the attic!! Honestly, I thought a princess of Jurai would actually think of looking here!!" Ryoko shouted to Ayeka.  
  
"Well, I don't like going into musty and dirty places like the attic. And how do you stand all this heat and dirt. It itches." Ayeka complained as she came up into the attic.  
  
"Well quit complaining and hurry up and tell them already!!" Ryoko commanded Ayeka.  
  
"Oh fine!!" Ayeka told her, "Kiyone!! Mihoshi!! Sasami!! Miss Washu!! And you Tenchi!! Ryoko is up here in the attic!!"  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka heard them staggering up the stairs after their long search and they both hear Tenchi complain, "I told you we should have came here first…"  
  
"What are you doing here Ryoko?" Kiyone asked, "We've looked for almost three quarters of an hour!!"  
  
"I was looking for my gift. I was sleeping here yesterday because it was to cold everywhere, my bed was destroyed and messed up, and Tenchi doesn't want me in his room…" answered Ryoko trying to sound sympathetic.  
  
"Well, next time, tell us that you are sleeping here." Tenchi told her.  
  
"But Tenchi…" Ryoko cried in a false whimper.  
  
"No buts, and stop faking it!!" Tenchi told her in a tired yet grumpy mood.  
  
"Fine…" Ryoko said in a little girl's voice that is upset or mad at something.  
  
"Well, is there anything else you want us to do Tenchi?" Washu asked in her upbeat and happy voice.  
  
"Well, I did want to…" Tenchi started and then brings his mouth over to her ear and whispers, "I want you to make a dimensional tunnel for me to visit a 'friend' in Tokyo."  
  
"Ohhh… I think I already know what that someone is!! It's okay, I'll make it for you Tenchi!!" Washu answered.  
  
"Thanks…" Tenchi smiled.  
  
"Washu… Tenchi!! Who is this 'someone', hmmm?" Ryoko asked slowly in suspicion.  
  
"Could this have something to do with that girl, what's her name, Sakuya, from Tokyo?" Ayeka joined in.  
  
"Uhhh… well, what would it matter to you?" Tenchi asked nervously backing away from them as they advanced toward him.  
  
"Well, who else could it be that you know in Tokyo except those two idiots you call friends. The one with the big nose and the one with the flat hair that is…" Ryoko asked still advancing.  
  
"Well… Oh fine, it is to visit Sakuya. But I just want to talk to her once again. And what's wrong with that?" Tenchi asked slowly.  
  
"Well, did you forget your promise to us?" Ryoko asked slowly advancing until Tenchi reached the edge of the staircase.  
  
"What promise?" Tenchi asked quivering.  
  
"You promised us that you wouldn't see anybody else while you were still here. And of all the people to break a promise, it just had to be you Tenchi!! What has become of this world!!" Ayeka cried to no one in specific.  
  
"Oh fine, I won't go an see her!!" Tenchi told Ayeka while crossing his finger behind his back.  
  
"Oh you won't? Then that's very good!!" Ryoko shouted, "Now let's go somewhere!!"  
  
"But…" Tenchi started.  
  
"Yes, maybe to a restaurant today… Or maybe we could just eat Sasami's cooking. It's just as good." Ayeka added.  
  
"Yeah, my cooking is almost just as good as the restaurant food!!" whined Sasami looking insulted.  
  
"Shoo little girl…" Ryoko said to Sasami while pushing her into her room and locking it.  
  
"But I have no money. I only have enough for a cheap fast food restaurant." Tenchi told Ryoko, "And besides, how many times have we eaten at a restaurant this year."  
  
"Well… not counting the time we 'accidentally' exploded one, maybe fifteen a month?" Ryoko told him in question.  
  
"Very good, and do you know how much it costs to eat at those restaurants?" Tenchi asked her with his arms folded.  
  
"Hmmm… counting everyone, at least two hundred dollars each time?" Ryoko asked in question again.  
  
"Your right again Ryoko!! Which is why we'll eat Sasami's cooking tonight!!" Tenchi told Ryoko.  
  
"Oh fine…" Ryoko said faking a whimper.  
  
"Yay!! I get to cook again!!!" Sasami shouted from her room, which was still locked.  
  
Mihoshi and Kiyone unlocked Sasami's room, while Ryoko prepares menus so she can feel like she is in a real restaurant, Tenchi and Ayeka set up the table, and Washu remains in her laboratory. Sasami takes everybody's order, after her room is unlocked, and goes to cook.  
  
"Washu, dinner's ready!!" Sasami shouted through Washu's door.  
  
Then a note slid out under the door reading, "I will cook my own dinner for today, thank you for asking me anyway." The not looked suspicious though. Then another not slid out, "Please do not bother me until I come out from my work. Thank you!! Miss Washu…"  
  
"That's strange, Washu doesn't write like this and doesn't call herself Miss Washu… Oh well, guess it's her new way…"  
  
After dinner, everybody is sleeping soundly. The three pictures start to shine even brighter than before. The eerie blue light spreads throughout the hallway and shines the house. But is unnoticed by Tenchi and girls. Then the little girl, little boy, and the old man come out.  
  
" Have you succeeded in kidnapping that lady Miss Washu, Azura?" the little girl asked.  
  
"Yes I have mistress Azraki…" Azura told her.  
  
"How many times have I told you not to call me that!!" Azraki yelled.  
  
"Sorry mistress..." Azura said, then he disappeared having went back to his painting.  
  
"Soon, it will be time to take over!!" Azraki laughed.  
  
To be continued… 


	7. Did Ryoko Leave?

Chapter 7 – Did Ryoko Leave?  
  
"Tenchi!!" Ryoko shouted, "I want to go somewhere today!!"  
  
"Oh be quiet Ryoko, he's sick and tired…" Ayeka explained, "That's why he hasn't woken up since 5:00 in the morning."  
  
"Oh, he is? But it's so boring around here…" whined Ryoko as she flopped down in the air floating, "So, are you bored to Ayeka?"  
  
"Well of course I'm bored, I haven't been able to bring myself to do anything all day…" Ayeka told her.  
  
"Well duh… Tenchi usually is full of life. Did anyone check on him this morning?" Ryoko asked bored and worried at the same time.  
  
"No, now leave me be and go bother someone else with your tiresome questions while I drink my green tea…" Ayeka scolded Ryoko while sipping her tea.  
  
"Fine oh fine!!" Ryoko told Ayeka while leaving.  
  
Then Ryoko left and went to the roof… She sat there thinking of her past memories of a space pirate. She dreamt that she was to go back and join her fellow gang once again.  
  
"Oh I do miss those old times…" Ryoko pondered, "They used to be what I live for. Now all I think of is Tenchi and how I can get closer to him. This is so devastating it makes me tired."  
  
"Ryoko…"  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Ryoko…"  
  
"Hey, who ever it is, come out and fight!!"  
  
"Ryoko, I know what you want…"  
  
"Oh, is that how it's going to be, then I'll find you myself!!  
  
"I don't think there will be any need for that…"  
  
"I don't care, I'll destroy you when I find you!!"  
  
"Oh, I doubt that…"  
  
"Oh yeah!!"  
  
"Yes…"  
  
"I feel like I'm being watched…" Ryoko thought.  
  
Then a suddenly, a man popped out from behind. Ryoko turned around quickly, only to see a beam of power shot at her…  
  
"Auuuugggggghhhhhhhhhhhh!!" Ryoko cried waking up.  
  
She looked around her and only saw the sterile peace of the surrounding area.  
  
"It was only a dream…" Ryoko sighed, "Oh well, better get back in, it's getting cold…"  
  
With that, she left the roof and teleported herself back inside the house. Tenchi's father Nobuyuki was sitting down on the side of the couch reading about medicine. They had run out of medicine so Tenchi would have to stay as he was now.  
  
"I am so tired…" yawned Ryoko, "What time is it?"  
  
"It's now…" Nobuyuki said looking at his watch, "…8:54…"  
  
"Okay, thank you…" Ryoko said as she flew up to her room.  
  
She flew upstairs and went into Tenchi's room. Tenchi was soundly asleep with a towel on his forehead. Ryoko smiled and closed the door slowly.  
  
"It's good to see him safe…" Ryoko thought to herself.  
  
She opened her room only to see a man of his early twenties.  
  
"Who are you?!" Ryoko said with question.  
  
"I am Murasaki…" the man answered her.  
  
"Aren't you that old man on television?" Ryoko asked Murasaki.  
  
"Yes, but he was not what you think… I have locked this room with a magical seal. Sound cannot pass through, and you cannot blast your way out. The only way is to come with me…" Murasaki told Ryoko.  
  
"Well then, guess I'll have to destroy you!!" Ryoko said powering up one of her power beams.  
  
"Then I must stop you…" Murasaki said to her, "And I know what you want…"  
  
"What!!" Ryoko said to Murasaki, "Be quiet and fight!!"  
  
"I don't think there will be any need for that…" Murasaki said silently.  
  
"The man from my dreams…" Ryoko suddenly remembered with her eyes wide open.  
  
"I have come to take you away from all this and yet you do not accept, then the only way is to capture you!!"  
  
With that, he shot a gas from his hand and Ryoko was stunned.  
  
"With my body stunned, I can't do anything!!" Ryoko thought.  
  
"Let's go my sweet…" Murasaki said, dropping something on the floor.  
  
And they disappeared… The next morning, Sasami found the note and read it to everybody. It read, "Dear Everybody at the Masaki Shrine, I have left because it was to boring, I am now seeking my life as a space pirate. Good Luck to you all…"  
  
"Ryoko left us?" Mihoshi asked in tears.  
  
"Yes she has, and now we have to catch her, I think. I'll go ask the chief." Kiyone answered Mihoshi.  
  
"Why would she leave without telling us?" Sasami asked, "All she did was leave a note but still…"  
  
"She'll be back, she always leaves like that but always comes back, mostly…" Ayeka told Sasami.  
  
"Okay…" Sasami answered glumly.  
  
To be continued… 


	8. Reporting to Headquarters

Chapter 8 - Reporting to Headquarters  
  
"This is so boring!!" Mihoshi cried to no one in particular.  
  
"I know but Tenchi's out buying something while Washu is locked up in her lab, Ryoko left, Ayeka and Sasami are cooking, so that means we have nothing to do..." remarked Kiyone, "So why don't we help them out?"  
  
"...Okay!!" Mihoshi cheered.  
  
They leave the living room and then they both go to the kitchen. But halfway through the halls, they hear the door open. Tenchi stepped in.  
  
"Hi Kiyone!! Hi Mihoshi!!" Tenchi shouted, struggling to hold up many shopping bags, but still smiled.  
  
"Hi Tenchi, need some help?" Mihoshi cried, offering a hand.  
  
"Sure..." Tenchi answered giving her bag that was big.  
  
Mihoshi reached passed him and took a really small and light one.  
  
"I'll bring this to the kitchen!!" Mihoshi said gleefully while walking toward the kitchen.  
  
"...Ummm...okay..." Tenchi said awestruck.  
  
"Here, I'll help too." Kiyone said taking the bag Tenchi originally had in his hands, "I'll take this one too."  
  
"Thanks..." Tenchi said.  
  
They all walk to the kitchen. Sasami is cooking their breakfast and Ayeka tries to get the green tea made right. Mihoshi is prancing around the room. Kiyone sets the two bags that she was carrying and then sits down in a chair. Tenchi then comes in and is suddenly surrounded by Ayeka and Sasami. Mihoshi heads pass him and straight to the many bags.  
  
"Oh Lord Tenchi, how we have all missed you while you were out, so how are you today? Are you still sick?" Ayeka asked in a high shrill voice.  
  
"I'm fine Ayeka!!" Tenchi said, struggling to get away from Ayeka because she kept dragging him closer.  
  
"Just what are you doing Ayeka!!" Sasami yelled, "You promised to leave Tenchi alone when he got back!!"  
  
"Oh must've slipped my mind..." Ayeka said quickly retreating from Tenchi's arm. Tenchi scrambled away quickly.  
  
"What am I going to do with you when I have to go to college?" Sasami asked in an adults' manner.  
  
"I already said I forgot..." Ayeka retorted.  
  
Ayeka left the room only saying she was to go to sleep, but everybody thought she was going to look for Tenchi. In this case, Sasami ran out of the room and chases Ayeka. Mihoshi finds some candy and eats it right away before Kiyone gets a chance to stop her.  
  
"Mihoshi!! Stop eating that candy!!" Kiyone shouted.  
  
"But why?" Mihoshi asked mumbling with candy in her mouth.  
  
"Because it might not be for us!!" Kiyone answered.  
  
"It could too!!"  
  
"Could not!!"  
  
"Could too!!"  
  
"Could not!!"  
  
Sasami ran back into the room and started shouting.  
  
"What are you two doing?" Sasami asked.  
  
"Uhhh... nothing," Kiyone answered.  
  
"Kiyone wouldn't let me eat the chocolate and the other candy so..." Mihoshi started to rat out, but was stopped because Kiyone clapped her hand over Mihoshi's mouth.  
  
"Ahhh... she didn't say anything..." Kiyone giggled nervously.  
  
"Then don't fight, you both sound like Ayeka and Ryoko when they used to fight!!" Sasami shouted.  
  
"We won't..." Kiyone said backing out of the room.  
  
They leave the room and then realize that it's time for them to patrol. They get suited up and launch off into space. Then a very quick shape appeared in Kiyone and Mihoshi's room. The shape was not of a human, but a animal. It left as quickly as it appeared and then dropped a note down. In space...  
  
"Kiyone, speed up to that planet right there." Mihoshi cried.  
  
"I can't, it seems like someone has tampered with our system. Either that, or we're in a... Tractor beam!!" Kiyone cried.  
  
They then suddenly move upward toward a giant ship and then they disappear. Now back on Earth, Sasami is getting worried about Mihoshi and Kiyone because they hadn't come down for the dessert.  
  
"Kiyone!! Mihoshi!!" Sasami yelled while walking into their room.  
  
As she went in, she could see that there was nothing there. She left after she picked up the note stating that they had left for the Galaxy Police Headquarters.  
  
To be continued... 


	9. Adios Ayeka!!

Chapter 9 - Adios Ayeka!!  
  
"Sasami, are you done with breakfast? I'm starving over here…" Ayeka moaned with her face flat on the table, "I've finished at least four cups of green tea, and you know how slow I drink."  
  
"Hold on, I'm almost done!!" Sasami shouted from the kitchen.  
  
Ayeka sat in the living room with the television in front of her. Tenchi was outside gathering carrots for lunch. Ryo-Okki was also outside helping Tenchi gather carrots. Ayeka is watching a soap opera. Then Tenchi comes back in the house.  
  
"I'm back!!" Tenchi shouted as he took of his shoes an entered the Masaki household, "Is breakfast done yet?"  
  
"No!!" Sasami shouted from the kitchen.  
  
"Sasami has been taking forever with breakfast…" Ayeka complained to Tenchi, "It's never taken her this long before…"  
  
"Give her time, she's probably trying to make it extra good." Tenchi said changing the channel to the sports channel.  
  
"Hey!! I was watching that!!" Ayeka growled grabbing the control and changing it back to the previous show.  
  
"But that's boring!!" Tenchi cried and grabbed the remote control and turned it to the sports channel.  
  
"And sports isn't?" Ayeka questioned and changed it back to the soap opera.  
  
"Well usually I don't mind soap operas that you watch, but today I can't watch it!! Oh my god, look what they're doing right now!!" Tenchi retorted.  
  
"Well at least soap operas have a point other than sports. It looks just like people on top of one another." Ayeka countered.  
  
Then suddenly Sasami rushed into the room.  
  
"Will you to be quiet already!!" Sasami yelled.  
  
"Yes maam…" Ayeka and Tenchi said simultaneously.  
  
"The next time I hear one of you argue, no breakfast!!" Sasami shouted.  
  
"What about lunch and dinner?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"That too!!" Sasami yelled leaving the room to the kitchen, "And stop bothering me about breakfast, I'll tell you when it's done!!"  
  
"Well, that was uncalled for wasn't it Tenchi?" Ayeka whispered.  
  
"It sure was…" Tenchi whispered in a sigh.  
  
They watch a cartoon for another half-hour until Sasami comes in with five big bowls. Ayeka and Tenchi start to expect a big meal but are upset by the site.  
  
"Sasami, did you forget something?" Ayeka asked while Sasami went back to the kitchen.  
  
"No, why?" Sasami asked in the kitchen.  
  
Everyone could hear clinking of dishes or bowls in the kitchen.  
  
"Because there is nothing but white rice in these bowls." Ayeka told her.  
  
"I know." Sasami called back.  
  
"So this is out breakfast?" Ayeka questioned.  
  
"No silly, I bringing in the dishes right now!!" Sasami laughed.  
  
Sasami then came in and set a tray down. The view was not uncanny in any way. But it was a very delightful one. Laid down in front of Ayeka and Tenchi was assortments of many dishes. There were scallops, buttered corn with a dash of salt on top, peppered steak with green peppers, tofu with soy sauce and chopped scallions on top, and the main dish was three lobsters with broccoli on the side with seafood.  
  
"Sasami, this is our breakfast?" Ayeka asked awestruck.  
  
"Yep, this is our breakfast, lunch, and dinner." Sasami said picking up her chopsticks.  
  
"Now why would you do that?" Ayeka asked picking up her chopsticks too.  
  
"So I wouldn't have to cook all over…" Sasami answered with her temper flaring up again but she kept her cool.  
  
"Well, it would be better for lunch if it were hot you know?" Ayeka told her.  
  
"That's it!! I spend all that time cooking and all you do is complain. How could you, I wish you would disappear!!" Sasami yelled, with her temper bursting out and in complete ire.  
  
"Oh no… You don't mean that…" Ayeka said meekly.  
  
"Yes I do, now don't talk to me!! I've had enough complaints for one day!!" Sasami said picking out from the dishes she was going to eat.  
  
Through dinner, they all had a quiet dinner except for the sound of their chewing. Ayeka and Sasami being that they were raised in royalty, chewed quietly. Tenchi however was not raised in royalty and didn't chew as quiet as he could.  
  
"Good night…" Ayeka said as she brought her bowl and chopsticks to the kitchen and then she went up stairs.  
  
"Sasami sure is upset with me. Ever since everybody started disappearing, she's been like this all the time. I don't know where I went wrong… Although it has been strange that everyone has been disappearing. Washu can manage to handle herself, but I don't know about the others. But it's Ryoko that worries me. Ahh… She's probably stealing her food, so she's fine." Ayeka started to think as she walked up the stairs and prepared for bed.  
  
"Hello Ayeka…" a voice came from behind her.  
  
"Huh? Who's there?" Ayeka cried turning around.  
  
"Your worst nightmare…" said the tiger with no stripes as he stepped out from the shadows.  
  
With a quick swift, Ayeka was gone and all that was left was a little note stating that she had run away. The next morning, Sasami woke up and found the note.  
  
"Tenchi!! Ayeka ran away…" Sasami alerted.  
  
"She did, do you think she'll be back?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"She probably will." Sasami answered.  
  
"Okay…" Tenchi said turning around and leaving.  
  
"I hope…" Sasami told herself.  
  
To be continued… 


End file.
